Malfoy's Don't Share!
by TwistedIrish
Summary: AU-No Dark Lord or BWL!- Harry Potter has always fancied the boy next door. Ever since his family had moved into the manor in Wiltshire, England, he'd climb out his window in the afternoon and watch the blonde race around on his broom. THIS IS A Requested fic for Arashi Wolf Princess's Birthday ! Dom Draco-possessive/Sub Harry-confident! Hope you Like it! SLASH REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its Characters!**

**~~ AU-No Dark Lord or BWL!- Harry Potter has always fancied the boy next door. Ever since his family had moved into the manor in Wiltshire, England, he'd climb out his window in the afternoon and watch the blonde race around on his broom. Harry knew it was wrong and their families definitely wouldn't approve as they didn't get along. Oh what did it matter? The boy didn't even know he existed, he didn't even know the boys name. So… why was the blonde climbing through his window?~~**

**WARNING! NC-17 RIGHT AWAY! Possibly going to be a one shot you tell mee! Harry and Draco will be OC do to no Voldemort! Rimming, blow jobs and BoyxBoy!** **Harry's kinda a slutty virgin but only for Draco :)**

_**Tree Top Stalker**_

Harry Potter seemed like your average fifteen year old boy. He lived with his mum and dad, did his homework, did his chores, argued with his parents about little things, hung out with friends, and just acted like a regular teenager. There was only one small difference. Harry Potter was a Wizard.

Harry ran down stairs avoiding the broom that was sweeping up dust all on its own. He snatched a piece of bacon of the plate that was levitating over to the table. He waved at his mum who was trying to call him back to the table for breakfast, and darted out the door towards the front gate. He grabbed his bike at the gate and followed his muggle, nonmagical, friends down the street to the convenience store. They all met up with three others two of which were friends of his from his school Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Seamus! Dean! Didn't know you'd be here." Harry grinned hopping of his bike to hug his two friends. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Thought you'd go all summer with no letter and get away with it?" he accused in mock indignation.

Harry shrugged guiltily, "I was busy."

"Not oglin' tha' Neighbor a yers again wer ya?" Seamus demanded in exasperation.

Harry flushed scowling at his friends when they started hooting and jeering playfully at him. But Harry couldn't be to angry, after all they still accepted his preference when they could've turned their backs on him as others had. You see he used to have many other friends as well. Neville Longbottom had been his friend up until he'd come out. After that his parents had 'insisted' they not hang out anymore. Lavender Brown had burst into hysterical screams about how he was disgusting and would be going to hell for his sins. Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend, had promptly dumped the girl and stormed out dragging a very hurt Harry along with him. His friends Cedric and Cho had also been less than accepting as they immediately told him he needed to leave. Cho had even gone as far as to tell him his kind shouldn't be welcome at Hogwarts and she'd be writing the school to complain. His parents had received a letter the next day informing them their son may be the target of bullies as his 'preference' had been called into question. It had been an awkward conversation and had hardly been the way he'd wanted to tell them or his Uncles, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who had been called in for back up. Though after many hours of screaming, tears, and arguments and uncomfortable silences, they told him they accepted him. Lily looked into her sons eyes and told him he was her baby, he was her boy and she'd love him no matter who he fell in love with, and that they'd love whoever he picked. James, Sirius, and Remus soon followed. The first few days were awkward as Sirius and Remus had stayed over and in true Sirius Black form the man did his best to make James squirm.

"So Prongslet, any hunky young blokes catch your eye? Have you shagged any of them yet? Which do you prefer top or bottom? I heard some blokes prefer both, do you?"

James had finally kicked his friends out and the next few days were quiet as they tried to go about their days normally. And after an agonizingly LONG summer, and his first boyfriend, his Parents seemed to accept that their son as he was and supported him happily. That had been two years ago when he was thirteen. Now at fifteen his parents seemed to always be asking about his love life. His dad even made a joke about an experimental potion he'd heard about that allowed Gay Wizards to have kids. He'd told him to hurry up and find a bloke so they could have some grandkids. Lily had smacked him round the head and told him to stop trying to make her baby grow up faster than he already was.

"Bye everyone!" Harry called after spending hours hanging out with his friends.

They waved after him, "Later Harry, OI call me later!" Dean ordered.

Harry agreed pedaling quickly down the street, it was noon and he didn't want to be late.

Throwing up the door when he got home he saw a note on the hall mirror from his Mother. They were going to be away for the week on a mission for the Auror Department. Sirius would be checking on him every afternoon. His dad was the top Auror for the department and his mum was his partner. She was actually a Healer but they called her in from time to time when a mission was thought to be too dangerous not to bring a healer.

Harry sighed he hated his Parents jobs. Well not so much his mothers but when the Aurors called her in he did. He mostly hated his Dad's job. He was always worrying about them.

He started remembering why he was rushing he tossed the note on the hall table and rushed up to his room. Dashing across the room he threw open his window and quickly climbed out into the tree and climbed up until he reached what he'd dubbed his branch. He had the perfect view of his neighbor's back yard. The boy was already on his broom swooping and gliding through the air the boy paused for a second causing Harry to frown and wonder if he'd been spotted. That was all he needed. He knew his little habit was weird, and maybe kind of creepy. All he needed was for the boy to think he was a strange Tree Top Stalker or something. He didn't really stalk the boy even he just liked to watch him while he flew around on his broom… okay maybe he did. But he couldn't help it. The boy just looked sooo good when he was flying.

Finally the boy started moving again slowly at first but then he seemed to gain speed again and flying around doing impressive loops and drops and he even flew around upside down for a bit. Harry couldn't help smiling and laughing softly at some of the more ridiculous trick the boy tried. But despite that he really was an excellent flier. He sighed in disappointment when the blonde was called in and disappeared into his house. He sighed and climbed down to his window slipping expertly into his house never seeing the curtains on the other house, flutter lightly as they were dropped back into place.

Harry sighed waving lazily as Sirius left the house, it had been two days since his parents left and each time Sirius' visits seemed to last longer. Don't get him wrong he loved spending time with his godfather, but the man could wear you out. They'd spent the whole visit in the back yard Harry playing fetch with 'Padfoot' Sirius' animagus form, which happened to be a large black dog. No Harry loved his godfather, the only thing that bothered him was that the visits cut into his 'habit' and today he had probably missed the boy entirely as it was passed three already. Sighing Harry trudged up to his room and flopped onto his bed groaning tiredly. He snatched up his cell phone when it rang flipping it open. (It's 1995 what do you want?)

"Lo." He grunted.

"_Hey mate, it's Dean! Ron and Hermione are here as well," __**"HI HARRY!"**_

Harry jerked the phone from his ear, "Ron no need to yell remember what we talked about?"

"_**Right sorry mate." **__**"Hello Harry!"**_

"Hello Hermione, so what's going on?"

"_We wanted to ask you over. Sirius has probably gone already so you don't have him to worry after you. You should come over."  
_

"Not today guys, I think I'll stay in." Harry sighed before hearing a rustling outside his window, sitting up he switched ears watching the window, "Hey I'll call you back in a minute."

Harry hung up without waiting for a reply and slowly climbed off his bed reaching for his old wooden baseball bat just as the window slid open. Harry clutched the bat threateningly as someone clutched the window sill and climbed through.

"What the Bloody hell?" Harry demanded before realizing who it was. The blonde stood up brushing himself off and glancing at the bat looking unimpressed.

The blonde snorted softly, "I'd had the same question in mind really."

"You'd like to know what the bloody hell you're doing in my room?" Harry asked sarcastically.

The blonde quirked a brow smirking in amusement, "Actually my question was, 'What the bloody hell you thought you were doing stalking sitting up in that tree?' but since you weren't there today it's actually 'where the hell were you?' I guess you could say I'd grown use to my little stalker."

"E-excuse me?" Harry flushed in embarrassment. Was he here to humiliate him? He'd always hear his Dad cursing the cocky, arrogant, sneaky, slimy, jerk Malfoy's but he'd never thought the blonde was like that. He seemed so gentle and peaceful flying gracefully through the air. Could he have been wrong?

The blonde strolled casually closer seeming perfectly at home in Harry's room.

"S-stay Back… my F-Father's an Auror!" Harry warned clutching his bat tighter.

The blonde paused glancing warily at the door before looking confidently back at Harry, "He's not here. And if I remember correctly, neither is your Mum."

Harry froze eyes widening in horror, "H-How did you know? Were you watching? That doesn't matter my Godfather will be checking on me while their away so back off!"

A slow smirk spread across the boys' lips, "Actually I didn't know they were gone, you just told me. And seeing as I just saw the man who I presume to be your Godfather leave I doubt anyone will be in to check until tomorrow." He chuckled stepping closer.

Harry's grip on the bat went slack in shock. The boy had tricked him. He gasped when the boy ripped the bat from his hands and shoved him firmly against the wall. Harry felt his who body tense waiting for… something. The boy obviously knew he'd been watching him, so what was he going to do about it?

The boy leaned his arm against the wall over his head, he had realized how much taller the boy was as he'd only ever seen him from far away. He was even more attractive up close. His wild blond hair was windswept obviously from flying his pale cheeks flushed with color, sweat clung to his hair and body and if Harry wasn't mistaken his breathing was a bit heavier than normal. The boy had obviously just finished flying.

"Draco."

"Huh?" Harry asked dazedly, had the boy said something?

He rolled his eyes, "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Oh," Harry nodded, that made sense he was introducing himself.

Draco quirked a brow in annoyance, "And you are?"

"Oh, OH, I'm sorry I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry flushed in embarrassment, of course he'd want to know his name. He'd introduced himself it was only polite to do the same.

'Draco', it was nice to have a name to go with the face, and what a nice face it was. Draco smirked as he seemed to size Harry up, "So, to what did I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked he had no idea what the boy was talking about. As far as he was aware the boy had climbed through his window.

Draco sighed dropping his head in exasperation again, "Why were you watching me? Please tell me your not actually this thick."

"NO of course not, you're just confusing me is all." Harry defended himself hotly crossing his arms and looking away sulkily.

Draco chuckled, "So why were you watching me?"

"Well I THOUGHT you were attractive but it seems that's all you are," Harry informed him boldly. "Now you can leave, I promise I won't 'stalk' you anymore as I've officially lost all interest."

Draco smirked, eyeing Harry up and down, "well I haven't."

"What?" Harry choked in shock.

Draco continued to smirk as he stepped closer so their chests were touching and their lips were barely an inch apart, "I'm still interested."

He couldn't believe it. His crush, even if it had only been for his appearance, had said he liked him too. He didn't care if it was just a physical attraction, he was a teenage boy he had hormones like anyone else. Plus dating was all about getting to know each other, and he was really interested in getting to know the sexy bloke in front of him. Both physically and otherwise, he wouldn't mind as long as it was good. And… bloody hell!

Harry could barely breathe as he stared up into the entrancing Blue-Gray eyes. Harry had never seen eyes like his before. The two colors seemed to blend in some areas and separate in others. His eyes follow the ring of dark blue surrounding the outer edges of his iris. Harry blushed even harder noticing the amused quirk of Draco's lips.

"Like my eyes do you?" Draco chuckled in amusement.

Harry nodded slowly, he wasn't going to deny it, the boy had amazing eyes, he doubted he'd ever see eyes more entrancing than Draco Malfoy's.

Draco frowned as if he didn't expect him to admit it, his eyes jumped between Harry's as if looking for the lie. He wouldn't find one.

Draco cleared his throat pushing off the wall and stepping back, he scratched his neck uncomfortably glancing at a wildly blushing Harry every so often, "So you fancy me?"

"I think your attractive, and quiet talented on a broom. I don't think I know you well enough to fancy you." Harry admitted shrugging.

Draco eyed him shrewdly, "You shouldn't."

"Why?" Harry balked in surprise. Didn't Draco just say he found him attractive? Had he misunderstood?

Draco smiled coldly, "I'm a Malfoy… remember?"

"So?" Harry asked when it seemed like Draco wasn't going to elaborate.

Draco frowned, as if he'd expected Harry to already know why, "Now I know you're not a Muggleborn, you had to have heard of my Parents?"

"I have," Harry agreed frowning in confusion. Did Draco think he was going to judge him based on his Parents? That wouldn't be very fair. "So what about them, I don't care about silly rumors or what people believe. I judge people for myself. I've never cared much for gossip or all that tripe. Those rags are always spewing nonsense about my godfather and I've learned to make my own opinions. Besides even if some of it was true, my godfather Sirius grew up in a snooty uptight dark family and he came out a great man. So I don't judge people based on family… I judge people for who THEY are."

Draco was stunned, he tilted his head studying Harry thoughtfully before leaning forward a lightly brushing his lips against Harry's cheek. He pulled back smirking at Harry's bright red face.

"Thank you, you're probably the first person who hasn't looked at me and saw Lucius." Draco admitted chuckling dryly.

Harry frowned, "Lucius, your dad? Why don't you…"

"Call him dad?" Draco sighed walking over to sit on a corner of Harry's bed, Harry hurried to follow, "Well he's not really a dad, well he doesn't act like it anyway. I use to do everything I could to be like him or make him proud. Finally one of my classmates at Drumstrang pulled me aside and asked me what I was doing. I told him to mind his own business like the little bastard I was pretending to be, and he told me to grow the fuck up and really LOOK at who I was trying to become. I had no idea what he meant. But I watched my parents more closely after that, I was twelve so of course I thought they were the best parents in the world, but after about a year I began realizing that I was more of an accessory than an actual person in their eyes. Status is the only thing they care about. My Parents would sacrifice anything for the sake of status. Me, our relationship, each other, Nothing is sacred to those two. If they ever found out I was bisexual they'd disown me faster than you could say Quidditch. They wouldn't care who I wound up with, bird or bloke, they would rather die than have my sort of 'filth' taint their precious 'status'. So he's Lucius, and my Mothers Narcissa. They know I no longer respect them. They already warned me not to stand against them in the public eye. If I had somewhere to go I'd tell them."

Harry was watching Draco worriedly the boy had fallen back on his bed hands folded beneath his head as his eyes scanned the posters on his ceiling. The boy looked so angry.

"I hate being compared to them, they're awful. They constantly remind me that everything I have is because of them. Nothing I own is really mine. I hate them for it. And the rules are just… ridiculous. Malfoy's never this, or Malfoy's don't do that. All of them are about things I CAN'T do. It's… Hell."

Harry patted the boy's knee comfortingly. Draco probably forgot who he was talking too. He was probably thinking out loud. Draco sat up quickly looking Harry right in the eye. "That's another reason we probably shouldn't see each other." He mused thoughtfully his eyes trailing down to Harry's lips.

Harry swallowed thickly his eyes dancing between Draco's anxiously, "Why?"

"I'm very self Harry, and very possessive, I don't like people touching what's mine. Probably some weird psychological thing caused by my parents, but there you have it. I don't let go of what's mine very easily Harry. So if we started dating…" Draco trailed off. Harry had no idea what his innocent wide green doe eyes were doing to him. Draco always liked fragile things when he was younger. He always liked to break them to get his mothers attention. So he was very tempted to force Harry down on the bed and 'break' him. He didn't want to though, not anymore. When he first climbed through the window he'd had every intention of mocking the weirdo who watched him from the tree, getting his name, then calling the Auror's to report his annoying little Stalker. Then he saw him, and looked into his eyes, and realized the boy had meant no harm. Who was he kidding, he'd fallen in love with the boys wide doe eyes with their deep jade green color and the emerald-green ring around them. He now had a crush on his stalker… maybe Viktor was right, Lucius really had messed him up more than he realized. Whatever life was more fun this way anyway. Crazy was fun.

Harry surprised him again, "Good, I'm selfish too, and I get very jealous."

Draco let out a shocked laugh and smiled for the first time in a long time, "Kid you don't know what you're saying."

"I'm saying kiss me," Harry challenged raising a mocking brow at the boy, "Unless your too embarrassed. What never kissed anyone before?"

Draco scowled, "You're not funny, look they're more reason why we shouldn't were neighbors, do you even realize how screwed up I am, Lucius is a mad man, I'm not subjecting someone to that."

"Coward," Harry mused eyeing him in mock disappointment, "That's a cop-out. Too bad really you seem like a good person but you're too scared to let anyone in. Such a shame."

Draco glared at him, "I'm not a coward I just don't want my parents to come after you."

"My Dad's an Auror. As are my Godfather and my Uncle Remus, my Grandparents are also very influential members of the Ministry… I'm not scared. The fact that they all know I'm a flaming poof and support me whole-heartedly is a plus as well." Harry smirked at the dumbfounded look on Draco's face.

Draco shook his head looking wary, "I highly doubt they'd approve-"

"They'd get over it, and did you not hear me earlier, my godfather is Sirius Black. He came from a family just as Dark and politically powerful, my Parents and Grandparents couldn't love him more. My Uncle Remus is a werewolf and again my family couldn't love him more. My Grandfather petitioned for Werewolf rights after finding out he couldn't hold a job because of what he was. They won't care, they may not understand at first but they'd accept you with time." Harry smiled at the look on the blondes face, he looked floored that Harry was fighting so hard.

Draco proved him right moments later, "Why are you pushing this so much. You don't know me, why do you want to date me so bad?"

"Truthfully? Your Hot, I'm selfish, and I don't know there is just something really sexy about a Hot bloke spilling his life story out on my bed. But seriously, I want to get to know you. Yeah it's really a physical attraction now but that's honestly how most couples start. They see someone attractive and decide they want to get to know them."

"You ramble." Draco noted in mild amusement.

Harry shrugged, "I get it from my dad."

"It's kinda cute," Draco chuckled smiling up at Harry from his reclined position on the bed.

Harry smirked, "And you're kinda sexy."

"I don't let go easy," Draco warned again one last time his face serious.

Harry smirked, "I'm not worried, three Aurors in the family remember."

"True," Draco smirked before sitting up and looking Harry in the eye, he didn't even hesitate before dipping his head and catching Harry's lips in a slow kiss.

The air seemed to disappear from his lungs and before he knew it he was pulling away to breath, "Draco."

He ignored him moving to his neck kissing a trail up and down his neck before latching on to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Harry gasped and held his breath as Draco slowly lowered him back onto the bed and devouring his neck, Harry groaned. He didn't know how to tell Draco that he was slowly slipping off the bed as he could hardly seem to catch his breath. Draco seemed to notice however and growled as he released Harry's neck in favor of forcefully dragging Harry up the bed until his head rested on a pillow in the center of his bed. He laid flush over Harry practically pinning him to the bed with his body. Harry started making a joke at the caveman show of strength, but Draco cut him off with an unamused grunt and claimed his mouth in a demanding kiss. He never asked permission, he forced his way in claiming anything and everything Harry's mouth had to offer. Harry couldn't believe the sheer Dominance Draco possessed. It made him shiver it was so… Thrilling. Exciting. Intoxicating.

Draco pulled his hand from his hair pinning it to the bed next to his head as he abandoned his mouth and trailed kisses along his cheek and jaw to his ear. Harry shivered and moaned as Draco's tongue did something wicked to the spot behind his ear. "You seem to have done this before." He gasped out. Draco grunted in amusement.

"Haven't you?"

"Nuh uh," Harry gasped, panting as he watched Draco sit up and frown at him.

"What?" Draco demanded in surprise.

Harry was glad he was already flushed maybe it would hide his embarrassment. "Never. Done this before." He panted out.

Draco eyed him nervously for a moment breathing heavily, "How old are you?" He demanded.

Harry's eyes widened in shock that was a very good question, while his parents wouldn't mind WHO Draco was they'd have no qualms arresting him if he was seventeen or older and shagging their UNDER age son. "Fifteen." He admitted hesitantly, "Sixteen on July 31st."

Draco sighed in relief, "I just turned sixteen last week, June 5th." Draco informed him returning to his neck.

"Happy Birthday," Harry joked in relief frowning when Draco pulled away again.

Draco looked surprised again, "You're a virgin?"

"Yes," Harry deadpanned in annoyance. He was really getting irritated with the interruptions if Draco didn't get a move on Harry was going to take over.

Draco groaned covering his face as he flopped down beside Harry on the bed. Harry rolled his eyes heavenward before swinging himself up and straddling Draco's hips. "Problem?"

"You sure as hell don't act like one," Draco scowled up at him grabbing his hips to steady him.

Harry shrugged, "I'll a slutty virgin, or at least that's what my ex said. The only reason I'm still a virgin is because he wanted to wait since we were only fourteen. Which I understand but the idea of sex has always been fascinating and exciting and I hate waiting."

"Rambling again, you tend to over explain," Draco chuckled in amusement. Harry shrugged smirking. "You shouldn't have told me you were a virgin." Draco groaned, his eyes clouding with a dark lust as he studied Harry desperately.

Harry smirked rolling his hips lightly, "Why, does it appeal to your dominant possessive side?"

"Yes, very much so," Draco admitted grunting lightly as Harry racked against him.

Harry smirked, "Good, because if I'm right I really think I'm gonna like it rough."

Draco flipped them before Harry had time to really process that he'd moved, "Don't make me any promises love, I'll hold you to them."

"Really think I'm gonna like it rough," Harry panted, his body thrilled at being manhandled so much.

Draco groaned, burying his face in Harry's neck as he clutched Harry's thighs roughly. Harry flexed the muscles in his thigh lightly before attempting to wrap them around Draco's waist. Draco pushed them away before grabbing Harry's hips dragging them closer to his, "Stop."

Harry frowned, breathing heavily as he tried to work out what to do. Draco didn't seem to want him to do anything though. He was basically attacking Harry's neck so he could ask. Draco grabbed the loops if his jeans dragging him up and into his lap wrapping Harry's legs around his waist as he did. "I'm in charge do only as I say," He demanded before claiming Harry's mouth again.

Harry chuckled breathlessly as he pulled away, "I'm no good at following orders."

"You'll learn, you are mine now, no going back." Draco murmured seriously as he rocked Harry's hips lightly with his own. Harry groaned breathlessly feeling his stomach clench as small shocks of pleasure sparked through his body.

He rested his head on Draco's shoulder panting lightly against his throat. "So teach me."

Draco trailed his fingers up Harry's shirt exploring his toned stomach as he began rocking faster. He quickly pulled Harry's shirt of when Harry grabbed onto his shoulders and start making little nosies with each movement.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dra, co." Harry panted.

Draco ripped his own shirt off and quickly caught Harry who'd been knocked back at the quick gesture. Harry glared lightly before groaning loudly as Draco ground rough against him forcing him deeper into the bed. "You sure you wanna do this kitten?"

"Don't call me that," Harry groaned as he ground into him again, "But yeaaaahs."

Draco smirked nipping at his neck, "I think I have the right to call you whatever I want right now baby, I have you in the palm of my hand."

"Ass," Harry gasped but didn't disagree. He felt too good to argue right now.

Draco quickly and deftly undid Harry's belt and ripped it out of the loops probably ripping Harry's jeans as well but that was besides the point really. before flicking open the button and yanking down his jeans. He pushed Harry's legs off his to allow the boy to pull his jeans off and they'd barely hit the floor before Draco grabbed his ankle and dragged him back over. Harry panted wildly not one hundred percent on how he felt about how quickly this was moving but he was sure of one thing. He LOVED being manhandled like this. Draco yanked at the elastic of Harry's boxer briefs frowning warningly when Harry caught his wrists stopping him.

"Lose the slacks first," He panted out, he wasn't going to be naked while Draco still had his slacks on.

Draco scowled staring him dead in the eye as he undid his belt tossing it to the floor before shaking the slacks of and onto the floor. He raised a brow as Harry eyed his black silk boxer that cover impressive (If he did say so himself) bulge. Harry swallowed nervously before nodding. Draco crawled back over to him settling between his legs and once again grabbing the elastic of his pants. He forcefully yanked them down and lifting Harry's legs yanked them off. "Last Chance." Draco warned eyeing Harry's impressive size appreciatively.

"If you don't hurry up I'll finish myself and kick you out." Harry commented lightly as if asking what time it was.

Draco smirked, tossing Harry's legs onto his shoulders before descending like a starving man and swallowing Harry whole. Harry howled like a wounded animal grabbing Draco's hair roughly Panting loudly as the blonde bobbed his head wildly, his mouth doing wicked and sinful things to Harry.

"Ah, Ah, AH, DRA, CO! PL, EASE! M, ORE!" Harry practically yelled repeating himself getting louder and more vocal with each bob and twirl of his tongue.

Draco was very pleased with how vocal Harry was it made the experience that much more satisfying. Draco buried his nose in Harry's dark curls swallowing around the boys length ignored the boys tugs as he screamed in pleasure and tried to pull him of, instead he moaned sending vibrations through the length in his mouth. Harry screamed throwing his head back and arching his back as he exploded down Draco's throat.

Draco smirked slightly as he swallowed it all sucking or Harry's rapidly softening member lightly cleaning him up as he pulled off.

"Why," Harry panted sounding mildly disappointed, yet completely satisfied all at once.

Draco smirked rubbing himself lightly through his boxers as he waited for Harry to catch his breath, "So you'll last longer."

Harry frowned clearly not understanding.

"You're a virgin, you wouldn't have lasted to long if I'd taken you right away, it takes a while to build up stamina." Draco explained only sounding slightly breathless.

Harry frowned clearly disgruntled by this information, "so you're just going to play with me until I can keep up?"

"It's a thought," Draco smirked even more, eyes darkening even more with a dark lust.

Harry groaned still panting heavily. Draco didn't give him to long before he pounced again this time his tongue teasing a 'new' part of his body. "H-hey! Didn't lick there! Draco that's Gross." He squealed, when he felt the tip press against the tight untouched ring of muscles.

"Shut up," Draco ordered holding Harry's legs firmly in the air by the backs of his knees.

Harry threw his head back chin trembling as he made whining noises at the foreign feeling. He squealed again when Draco jabbed his tongue against the trembling rosebud before forcing it in slightly and pulling out just as quickly.

Harry groaned pitifully, "Draco I don't know about this on-AH," He cried out whining again as Draco forced his tongue deeper this time and left it there.

"Draco!" Harry cried out in a throaty whine, practically crying at the weird feelings shooting through his body.

Draco pulled one of Harry's legs down, settling Harry's foot on his shoulder and squeezing his ankle warning him not to try and push him away.

Harry gave a whiney groan in response trying his best to do as instructed, but he couldn't help himself when he felt Draco's thumb messaging the skin above his hole. He kicked at Draco's shoulder forcing him away.

"Harry," Draco growled clearly unimpressed.

Harry whined in response still trembling at the weird wet feeling between his 'cheeks'.

Draco rolled his eyes grabbing Harry's legs and…flipping him. Before roughly grabbing his hips and forcing him to his knees, "Stay still!"

Harry moaned pitifully crying out when Draco shoved his tongue roughly back into his deeper than before. He pulled his tongue out spreading the twitching bud with both thumbs, he frowned thoughtfully pressing one in causing Harry to jerk under him and moan weakly. "Do you have any lube?"

"F-first drawer o-on the r-right," Harry panted. It was starting to feel good in a weird sort of way.

Draco reached over his clothed bulge pressing against Harry's bare ass as he shuffled through the drawer. Harry moaned loudly rubbing against him like a bitch in heat. Draco smirked as he grabbed the bottle giving two sharp thrusts against the bo pressing against Harry's bare ass as he shuffled through the drawer. Harry moaned loudly rubbing against him like a bitch in heat. Draco smirked as he grabbed the bottle giving two sharp thrusts against the boy causing him to gasp and cry out.

"Draco I want it!" Harry begged, face buried in the sheets as he begged.

"Soon kitten, very soon." Draco smirked covering his fingers with the slick Lube rubbing his thumb against his index middle and pointer in an attempt to warm them up, before circling the ring of muscles with his index finger to warn him before pressing lightly against the trembling bud.

Harry winced at the slight burn as Draco slowly push the first finger in, Harry shifted wanting to get this over with.

"More," he demanded urgently.

Draco hesitated curling the first finger lightly before pressing in a second finger. Harry groaned at the pain the second finger brought panting heavily at Draco immediately started twisting and curling and scissoring them before forcing in a third finger. Harry cried out there was defiantly pain that time.

Draco waited for his to nod before slowly pulling out and then forcing them back in, Harry cried out again he never realized how vocal he could be. Pretty soon harry was practically fucking himself onto four of Draco's fingers and loving every second of it. Draco ripped his hand away and flipped Harry forcefully onto his back roughly replacing his fingers as he leaned over Harry to watch his face, "You truly are a virgin whore kitten." Draco chuckled lustfully licking his lips as Harry struggled to find a way to keep moving on Draco's fingers. Draco reached down wrapping his hand around Harry's length working in time with his other hand Harry went wild before screaming and releasing all over his chest.

"Draco," Harry panted in exhaustion, "I don't know how much more I can take."

Draco smirked, "Aw kitten, but it's time for the main event."

Harry's eyes widened as Draco leaned over him shuffling through the drawer again for the box of condoms he'd seen earlier, they'd be going with him later. Harry wouldn't need them without him anyway. He'd destroy the other sizes and keep the X-large to use later with Harry.

"You realize I'm taking these all with me later right." Draco drawled finally finding the right box.

Harry frowned craning his neck to look at the drawer, "Why?"

"Who would you be using these with other than me?" Draco asked with a slight edge in his tone.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. Draco really WAS possessive and selfish, but that was alright. Harry was the same to a lesser extent. "Hurry up."

"Impatient," Draco snorted before ripping the condom open with his teeth and rolling it on pinching the top. He quickly slicked himself up noting that Harry was slowly becoming hard again.

He glanced up at Harry's face as he lined himself up, "Ready?"

"Hurry," Harry glared impatiently.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Relax," He breathed as he slowly but forcefully pressed the head in.

Harry didn't listen immediately tensing up in pain. "Harry relax!"

He reached his hand under the small arch Harry made in his pain rubbing circles into his lower back to try to relax him.

Harry panted heavily whining at the pain biting his lower lip as he tried to relax, but it hurt so much the muscles in his legs hurt! Harry finally managed to calm down enough to nod hopefully if he got this all out-of-the-way now it'd stop hurting sooner. "Hurry! Now!"

Draco hesitated before forcing himself in to the hilt clamping his hand over his mouth to muffle the scream that followed. Harry squirmed and cried clutching at Draco's arms and shoulders and trying to push him off.

"Shush, just relax!" Draco urged holding Harry's hip still and whipping his tears with his thumb.

Draco quickly began kissing his neck and chest doing his best to distract him.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity later Harry told him in a trembling voice to move. Draco groaned in gratitude, "I swear I've never felt anything tighter love."

He pulled nearly all the way out before slowly pushing in again. Harry gave a shuddering breath that actually felt sort of nice. "More" he ordered more confidently.

Draco glanced up at him before complying moving a bit faster, Harry groaned in annoyance, "More, Harder."

Draco's eye brows hit raised in surprise, snapping his him forward roughly.

"AH YES HARDER PLEASE!"

Draco smirked climbing onto his knees without unseating himself he roughly grabbed Harry's hips chuckling when Harry's hands caught his wrists as anchors, "You asked for it."

With that Draco began driving into Harry as roughly and quickly as he could. Harry's eyes rolled back and he started screaming begging Draco to take him as hard as he could, Draco chuckled breathlessly as he drive near violently into the boy beneath him, he definitely liked it rough Draco had no doubt. Draco bent down as Harry reached up for him meeting each other for a deep and filthy kiss Harry still making desperate noises as Draco continued to drive him higher and closer to the edge, "Touch me please touch me." Harry begged quickly trying not to choke on his own tongue as he was pounded silly.

Draco reached his free hand down and tried to caught the boys bouncing erection he gave up after a second shaking his head before wrapping his arm around the boys back for leverage and pounding into him harder than he ever thought possible Harry screamed wrapping his legs and arms around him tightly doing his best to match the thrusts but it didn't seem possible.

"Scream my name," Draco growled into his ear breathlessly.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed before his vision went white slowly fading to black. Harry still felt Draco driving into him, so he obviously wasn't dead. Harry gasped trying to force air into his lungs as he blinked and groaned trying to regain his vision despite the white spots that danced across his sight every time Draco drove into him after reaching that euphoric high at least twice more Harry could really tell his mind was so fuzzy. Draco finally slammed in violently shook as he growled out his release and collapsed onto of Harry in exhaustion. Harry panted heavily wiping Draco's sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes and pressing an tired kiss to his forehead, "That was fun."

"We should do it again," Draco panted breathlessly with his eyes closed.

Harry glanced at his clock, "Tonight," Harry agreed.

Draco jerked up and looked at Harry in disbelief.

"It's midnight," Harry chuckled breathlessly, "We've been at this for eight and a half hours."

Draco smirked before they both stared laughing and Draco groaned dragging himself off Harry and out of bed. "I should really get home. Lucius will be sending a house elf to wake me in six hours."

"Why?" Harry asked looking horrified at the thought of waking up that early in the summer.

Draco groaned rolling his neck, "Narcissa doesn't approve of some of the things they're teaching at Drumstrang, she thinks they're making me too… rebellious. They're looking to transfer me to another school."

"So come to Hogwarts," Harry smirked wincing as he sat up, reaching over he nipped lightly at Draco's shoulder, "I'll make sure you behave."

Draco fought a smile as he looked over his shoulder, "Will you now, hm, maybe I'll suggest it. Though I'll leave you out he might not let me otherwise."

Harry chuckled watching him shuffle around looking for his clothes. Harry snatched his boxers away when he found them. "I'm keeping these." He smirked at Draco's shocked face.

"To make sure you come back." Harry explained with a wink.

A slow grin spread across his face, he braced his hand on either side of Harry hips and leaned in for a deep passion filled kiss, "I think that more motivation for me to come back then the boxers."

Harry grinned widely and flopped back on the bed to watch Draco clean himself up before dressing he quickly cleaned Harry up despite his protests before reaching into the nightstand to steal all his condoms, (Seriously? Your actually taking them?) before leaning over the boy to devour his mouth one last time. "See you tonight. Hopefully with good news."

Harry grinned as he watched his 'BOYFRIEND' climb out his window wink at him then drop out of sight. He struggled to get under his comforter before sighing into his pillow with a goofy grin on his face. He was sooo glad that he moved in next to Draco Malfoy. And also that 'Malfoy's Don't Share!'

**What do you think should I make this into a story? And I'd like to say Happy almost Birthday to Arashi Wolf Princess coming soon in Aug! Hope this is to your liking! Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its Characters!**

**~~ AU-No Dark Lord or BWL!- Harry Potter has always fancied the boy next door. Ever since his family had moved into the manor in Wiltshire, England, he'd climb out his window in the afternoon and watch the blonde race around on his broom. Harry knew it was wrong and their families definitely wouldn't approve as they didn't get along. Oh what did it matter? The boy didn't even know he existed, he didn't even know the boys name. So… why was the blonde climbing through his window?~~**

_**Tree Top Stalker**_

Harry spent the next morning, anxiously distracted. He knew he had Sirius worried, but he couldn't help doubting Draco's sincerity. Would he really come back, or was last night just a bit of fun? Now that he'd had time to think, he realized how reckless last night had been, not that he regretted it. Merlin knows he could _never _regret something that good. He sat at the kitchen table, after Sirius went home, pushing his Sheppard's pie around on his plate. Harry couldn't help but feel silly, sulking over someone he didn't even really know. Regardless, he was sort of disappointed.

"Waiting for me?"

"_!" Thump Crash Bump_

Harry blinked rapidly looking up at the blonde leaning against his counter clutching his stomach as he laughed. "Draco?"

"Expecting someone else Kitten?" Draco asked amused, though there was an almost imperceptible edge to his voice, that gave him away.

Harry gave an unimpressed snort, as he pushed himself to his feet, he caught Draco's hand and pulled himself up. "My Boyfriend, you haven't seen him have you, tall dark and jealous?"

"Prat," Draco chuckled pulling him into a hug, "I have good news."

Harry looked up curiously, the blonde had a pleased grin on his face.

"Alright… What is it?" Harry pressed tilting his head slightly, and tugging lightly on the taller boys shirt.

Draco laughed lightly tugging Harry closer by his belt loops, "I'm going to Hogwarts."

Harry froze in surprise looking up at the other boy, "You asked him?"

"I did say I would," Draco frowned, disgruntled by the other boys lack of enthusiasm.

Draco yelped in surprise as Harry practically, knocked him over catching his mouth in a surprise kiss. He mentally shook it off returning the smaller boys kiss.

Harry panted heavily after releasing the other boy smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, I thought you might've been having me on when you said that."

"What?" Draco frowned before crowding Harry against the table, "Do you honestly believe I'd willingly go to a different school while you prance around attracting Merlin only knows who. I already told you, Malfoy's DON'T share. I don't want anyone touching what's mine. And _this_… This is Mine!" Draco grabbed Harry's ass roughly pressing their hips together.

Harry blushed scarlet dropping his gaze submissively, "Well what about you?"

"What about me?" Draco huffed scowling as he released the other boy only to trap him as he braced both hands on the table.

Harry scowled meeting his gaze, "Your hot Draco, both girls and blokes at school will be after you… I don't like it."

"Are you worried?" Draco smirked crowding closer.

Harry sneered pushing fruitlessly against his chest, "It's not funny."

"Kitten, NO one can make me give you up. And to chase anyone else would mean leaving you wide open to anyone watching… I'm not about to let that happen. You have all of my attention, only you." Draco raised an amused brow, "Besides, I highly doubt anyone there is as tight and satisfying as you. You make the sexiest sounds."

Harry flushed in embarrassment scowling as he pushed roughly at Draco's chest. "Piss off pervert!"

Draco chuckled darkly, catching his wrists and pinning his hands to the table as he lowered his mouth to his neck. "Are you saying you don't want it?"

Harry grunted averting his gaze and doing his damndest to remain quiet, "You're an ass."

"You wanted me, can't back out now," Draco chuckled nipping at his jaw.

Harry shivered and tried to shoulder the older boy off again, "Knock it off. Bloody Hell I'm beginning to wonder why."

"Because I can make your toes curl, and light every nerve in your body on fire. I can make you scream louder, beg harder, and need so much more… do you still want me to stop?"

Harry trembled lightly memories of last night drifting lazily through his mind, "Upstairs." He decided.

Draco smirked before releasing him and strolling calmly toward the hallway.

Harry scowled rubbing at his face roughly as he leaned heavily against the table. Was he really going to do this, with that complete prat? He was sort of acting like the same guy. Was this the real Draco or was he just compensating for his vulnerability last night?

"_Coming Kitten?"_

Harry grunted flushing awkwardly at the nickname. It was both humiliating and kind of a turn on. It made Draco's Dominance all the more apparent, the demeaning term of endearment. Harry sulked quietly before slowly moving toward the stairs. Draco leaned lazily against the wall at the top of the stairs, looking as if he couldn't care less if Harry followed or not.

"You know…" Harry drawled coolly, "I could just kick you out, and masturbate tonight."

Draco's expression immediately darkened and he reached out quickly dragging Harry up the last two steps by his shirt. Harry winced as his ankle connected sharply with the edge of the step. "I told you, _this _is mine, _you_ don't even touch it unless I tell you too." Draco growled gripping Harry's ass near painfully.

Harry was frozen with shock at the strong reaction he'd invoked from the blonde. As soon as his thoughts caught up he scowled, "Then quit treating me like some kinda Sex toy or something. I'm not something you can just use to entertain yourself Draco, I'm your boyfriend! Do you even know what that means?"

Draco stepped away from him slowly, eyeing him warily.

Harry rolled his eyes sighing heavily before giving Draco a hard look. Studying the boys face, he had to look again. Harry took a calculated step forward eyes never leaving the blondes face. Draco cleared his throat and looked away shoving his hands in his pockets. Harry blinked in shock and tried to catch the blondes eyes.

"Are you blushing?" Harry demanded eyeing the almost unnoticeable pink hue on the boys cheeks.

Draco sneered stepping back and leaning against the wall arms crossed defensively across his chest.

Harry tilted his head thinking over what he'd just said and trying to figure out what could've embarrassed the blonde. He couldn't think of anything… unless.

"Draco have you ever had a Boyfriend… or a Girlfriend for that matter?" Harry asked slowly, a small smile flirting with the corner of his mouth.

Draco glared before shoving off the wall and invading Harry's personal space, "Who needs one when I can fuck them for free?"

"That's not how this is going to work Draco," Harry scowled, annoyed at the older boys emotional retreat. "I don't care if you've never been in a relationship before. Like you with my virginity, it actually makes me feel a little smug being your first."

Draco raised a surprised brow, relaxing slightly, "Does it now."

"It does, and it makes the thought of returning to Hogwarts, where you'll be fawned over like a shiny new broom, all the more displeasing," Harry deadpanned. He really didn't like that idea at all.

Draco smirked, "Looks like we both have some learning to do."

"Huh?" Harry frowned at the sudden change in subject.

Draco chuckled, pulling the slightly resistant boy closer, "Well I'm going to teach you how to be a proper bed partner," Harry scowled at the older boys smug smirk, "and you're going to teach me how to be a boyfriend."

Harry blinked in shock at the awkward admission, and was Draco blushing again? Harry decided not to mention it this time. He wound his arms around Draco's neck loosely and smiled slightly, "I can do that."

Draco chuckled lightly, still looking a little uncomfortable.

"Lesson one, you have to relax." Harry laughed, "Part of being together is just spending time being with that person, you don't really _need _to do anything."

Draco frowned, not seeming to understand.

Harry chuckled grabbing his hand and leading him back down stairs, he led him into the living room and pulled him down onto the couch. Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV. Draco blinked watching the pictures move around the screen. "What is...?"

Harry laughed before he proceeded to explain a muggle Television set to the Pureblood.

"Ah, I think we learned about this in Muggle studies, but I've never actually seen one. So we just sit here and watch it?" Draco asked glancing at the raven haired boy.

Harry nodded, "Being in a relationship is all about spending time together, sex is only a part of it, the physical part. Granted it usually comes _after _we've known each other for a while but every relationship is different."

Draco and Harry sat in silence watching a random comedy show, Draco glanced at Harry every once in a while feeling anxious.

"Scoot over," Harry sighed after a while.

Draco glanced at him startled, "Excuse me?"

"Scoot over I want to lean against you," Harry ordered, raising a challenging brow at the older boy.

Draco shifted awkwardly not knowing what to do. Harry finally just poked and prodded him into placed before curling into his side wrapping Draco's arm around his shoulders. Draco stared at him for awhile after he settled. Just watching the raven as if waiting for him to tell him this was all a joke, he didn't know what to think of Harry's little… lesson. Draco had only ever been in sexual relationships, he didn't know how to handle this 'dating' stuff. Was he just supposed to sit here and not think about Shagging Harry into the Couch they were sitting on? If so Draco was failing miserably. Why was Harry looking at him? Did he do something wrong? Was he thinking out loud? Was Harry Angry now?

"Upstairs."

"Huh?" Draco asked dumbly.

Harry scowled, "Part of being a boyfriend is satisfying all of your boyfriends needs… I want you to fuck me now."

Draco shook his head blinking rapidly at the abrupt about face, "But I thought," Draco pointed vaguely at the TV trying to catch up.

"I'm still horny from earlier we can hang out tomorrow," Harry grumbled grabbing Draco's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

Harry stopped at his door spinning and pulling Draco in to a deep and passionate kiss pressing him self back against the door. The kiss seemed to kick start Draco's brain and pretty soon he was pinning Harry to the door on his own.

He reached down catching the end of Harry's shirt and dragging it over his head, "This.. this I can do." Draco breathed before attaching his mouth to Harry's throat. Harry groaned exposing more of his throat.

"I can tell," He panted trying to slip free and move them into the room.

Draco obviously got the message, but instead of releasing him, he grabbed Harry's ass hoisting him up easily to wrap his legs around Draco's waist and carried him into the room. He moved blindly toward the bed not tripping or stumbling once as he easily maneuvered his way through the messy room.

"I'm impressed," Harry smirked breathlessly after being dropped onto his bed.

Draco smirked, eyeing Harry's jeans, "Strip. Now… I'm about to fuck you into that mattress."

Harry choked eyes widening in shock at the blunt statement, before quickly stripping out of his jeans and pants. He watched transfixed as Draco calmly undid his belt pulling it from its loops before just as calmly undoing his jeans. He finally grunted impatiently reaching out and yanking the jeans down.

"Now Harry," Draco drawled in amusement catching the other boys hands and using them to pin the raven down, "Why so impatient?"

Harry grunted unhappily, "Take off your pants."

"So demanding," Draco grinned in amusement, "What if I don't want to?"

Harry groaned, Draco was going to torment him, he was dating a sadist. "Dracooooo!" He whined pitifully.

"Say it love, I need to hear it," Draco urged sitting up on Harry's thighs still pinning his hands down.

Harry pouted, he didn't want to beg, "If you don't want to I can always do it myself."

"Oh really,… Show me."

Harry blanched looking up at the blonde in disbelief, "What?"

Draco climbed off of him (Much to Harry's dismay) and leaned back against the head board propping his elbows on his knees, "Touch yourself, I want to see it."

Harry sat up looking back at him in disbelief, "What?"

"I want to see," Draco repeated seriously, "I'm telling you to touch yourself."

Harry flushed glancing down at his lap, but just as quickly he was looking away, having forgotten he was completely naked, and very hard.

"Come on now, too shy to even see your own?" Draco smirked, looking the very picture of a sadistic demon in that moment. Harry blushed even more in humiliation and began crawling toward the other side of the bed toward his pants and jeans, "Maybe we should just go downstairs again."

Harry didn't know why Draco's words embarrassed him, but touching himself in front of Draco seemed very personal, and he wasn't ready to share that yet.

Harry gasped in shock when an arm caught him around the waist and before he knew it Draco had practically mounted him from behind. Lips brushing sensually against his ear, "it's alright another time then, let me help you this time."

Harry gasped when he felt Draco's hand close around his slightly hard length and begin to pull. "Draco."

Draco laced his other hand with one of Harry's gripping the sheets tightly as he slowly moved his hand.

"Please… more," Harry gasped, dropping his head as he fought to breathe. He was feeling very warm, and their position was very intimate. Draco's manhood pressed firmly against his cheeks, as if begging for entrance. "Draco!"

Draco sucked lightly at Harry's shoulder lightly rolling their hips, "I'm going to enjoy taking you again, You were soo… eager for it yesterday… like a little slut."

Harry flushed, the warm feeling in his body increasing, "Draco," He whined again.

Draco smirked, "Alright Kitten, "He chuckled sitting up.

Harry flopped forward panting heavily as Draco rummaged through the drawer. He was surprised when Draco roughly flipped him onto his back.

"Go lay on your back at the head of the bed." Draco ordered, coating his fingers in lube, the silver package of a condom lying tauntingly on his thigh.

Harry flushed again, hating how easily he seemed to be doing that today, but did as he was told. Draco quickly followed him and immediately went to work on preparing him. Harry jerked at the cold finger that was forced into him but did his best to ignore it and relax. Before he knew it he was groaning and doing his best to move with Draco's fingers.

"On your knees," Draco ordered after a while.

Harry complied climbing to his knees and glancing back at Draco nervously. Draco leaned forward catching Harry's mouth in a surprisingly sweet kiss, "Remember to relax."

Harry nodded releasing a slow breath, "I'm ready."

Draco slowly pushed in making sure Harry was relaxed as he went, before wait for Harry.

"Move," Harry breathed after a while.

Draco complied moving slowly at first, before building into the rough pace that drove Harry wild.

"HA, hahahaha DRA-CO!" Harry cried scrambling to hold onto something.

Draco caught his shoulder driving into the boy as hard as he could, chest heaving with the wonderful mix of pleasure and need.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD!" Harry cried struggling to breathe and hold on with every thrust.

Harry finally caught the Head board and managed to use it as leverage to meet Draco's thrusts.

"More, please, more," Harry choked, nearly delirious with the steady shocks of pleasure shooting through his body.

Draco did his best to comply but, his lack of sleep that morning was quickly catching up to him. He nearly jumped when Harry grabbed his wrist looking back at him. Cheeks flushed, and eyes glassy with pleasure.

"I want to ride you," He panted.

Draco froze, buried deep in the other boy hand still gripping his hip. "Wha?" he panted.

Harry grunted impatiently reaching back and Shoving against Draco's chest. Draco overbalanced and fell onto his back in surprise. Harry quickly straddled his waist before pausing hesitating.

Draco's brow creased curiously as he waited for Harry to act.

Harry bit his lip eyeing the slick length nervously before holding himself above it awkwardly, "Um, do I just sit on it?" He panted nervously.

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently before grabbing himself and helping Harry line himself up, "Sit." He demanded.

Harry complied, face pinching slightly at the new even fuller feeling.

Draco gripped his hips tightly guiding his movements as Harry slowly lifted himself, experimenting with the new position.

"Ride me Harry," Draco urged, squeezing his hips lightly.

Harry groaned and began moving faster and harder, "Ha ah ah ah ah ah," Harry panted trembling slightly at the intense shocks of pleasure this new position was giving him.

Draco grunted impatiently and planted his feet firmly on the bed, using the leverage to drive himself up, and his grip on Harry's waist to pull the boy down. Harry cried out throwing his head back as Draco set a brutal pace.

"Harry," Draco growled, he was so close.

"DRACO!" Harry cried, releasing all over their chests.

Draco grunted when the other boys tightened painfully around him, pulling the wave of pleasure through his body. "HARRY!"

Harry flopped forward head landing on Draco broad chest, "That was amazing."

"You're getting better," Draco smirked running his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

Harry hummed dismissively not in the mood to get upset, he wanted to relax, and maybe sleep.

Draco maneuvered them both to the head of the bed, briefly leaving the room to grab a wash cloth to clean them both up. When he finished he tossed the cloth in the hamper and turned to Harry, suddenly looking hesitant.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Harry looked up in surprise, "Sure, but is everything ok?"

"Not really, I fought with Narcissa before I came here. I'm not ready to go back yet." Draco admitted looking at the window grimly.

Harry hummed in concern before lifting the corner of his comforter inviting the blonde in, "just don't try anything funny when I'm asleep alright?" He teased trying to cheer the blonde up.

Draco smirked, in amusement, as he slid under the covers, "Alright, I'll save it for when you're awake."

"Good," Harry chuckled before curled into Draco's side, resting his head on the blond's chest. "Good night Draco."

"Good night Harry," Draco sighed, wrapping an arm around the boys waist, and holding him close.

They'd worry about everything in the morning, for now they were going to sleep.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Sorry for the wait. I have decided to continue this story, I hope its to our liking! Sorry it's 1am and I'm exhausted! **_


End file.
